


Kiss With a Fist

by Constance_Lirit



Category: Bleach
Genre: F/M, Light Bondage, Oral Sex, Short Story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-07-16 07:52:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7258945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Constance_Lirit/pseuds/Constance_Lirit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jushiro Ukitake x OC - Meganekko, otherwise known as Violent Violet, is a Shinigami attending the Shin'o Academy during its first few years of existance. She has been sent to the academy to learn how to control her temper to no avail, and it is here that she meets Jushiro Ukitake; a friendly, mild-mannered nobleman who has promised to help her renounce her violent ways before she is kicked out for good. Problem is, how will he teach her to control her anger? Has his naivety got the better of him this time?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss With a Fist

Jushiro Ukitake; heir to the Ukitake estate in Ugendo, eldest sibling to five brothers and two sisters. Loved by all and the enemy of hardly anyone. Afflicted with an illness which rendered him bed ridden from time to time but still a reliable friend and confidant to anyone who sought out his advice, as well as a Shinigami in training with an unscathed track record and good grades in the academy. All and all he was the go to guy when you needed advice or just wanted to have a pleasant conversation with someone. You could pretty much seek out anybody in the Seireitei and not a single one of them would have an ill opinion of him either.  
Ukitake himself rarely met anyone who did not like him, he had that sort of personality that never conflicted with another, and even if it did he never tried to pester a person for any longer than it took to say 'good morning.' One day the ebony haired man had been walking through the academy courtyard with Shunsui, in the air there was a gentle breeze and for the most part everything had been pretty peaceful. On the odd occasion a few girls would come up to them, though they were more interested in Jushiro than they were Shunsui for the most part.

As they wandered the area the black haired Shinigami somehow found himself alone, mostly because his best friend had decided to chase a few women, his vibrant green eyes glancing about as he tried to find somewhere to sit for a little while. Finding a bench the man found that it was currently occupied by a young woman with long lilac hair that curled and weaved around itself from her eye-line down to her shoulder blades. At the time her head had been tilted downwards as she bore her vacant expression into the pages of a book, whilst her glasses were resting on the bridge of her nose in such a way that it made her look like the wise and scholarly type.  
“Is it okay if I sit here?” Jushiro delicately asked, trying not to disturb her even though he pretty much needed to to make his request.  
Slowly the girl broke out of her train of thought and raised her head only slightly to look at him, however she only did so through the reflection on her glasses. Silently she stared at him absently, as if contemplating the idea carefully. Eventually she moved away from the centre of the bench to the side, allowing him to take a seat. Smiling he gently thanked her and began to simply sit in silence enjoying the nice and quiet afternoon.

A little while later the young man paused when he spotted a few girls hiding behind a wall as they peeked out at him, however, for once, they seemed too nervous and hesitant to come over and talk to him. Curious as to what was troubling them Jushiro watched as they pushed and shoved each other forward until they finally reached the bench, however their wary eyes seemed to be directed towards the girl sitting opposite him rather than himself.  
“We were wondering if you wanted to come have lunch with us.” one girl whispered, while Jushiro blinked a little and opened his mouth to speak before he was cut off by Shunsui butting in.  
“We'd love to!” he stated aloud, causing the girls to flinch. “What're we having, home cooking?” he continued to ask, still talking at his usual loud and friendly volume.  
“Y-Yes.” one stammered, still whispering.  
“Aw, don't be nervous now, I don't bite.” the brunet teased, pausing when there was a loud thump from behind the now standing Jushiro.

Such a noise caused the girls to jump out of their skins and cower behind Jushiro as Shunsui blinked and peered over the Shinigami's head towards the girl on the other side of the bench. Apparently she had slammed her book shut, her once vacant expression twisted ever so slightly into what seemed to be irritation. Without another word she got to her feet and made a sharp turn to the right to leave the bench, leaving the nervous girls and two confused men to watch her until she vanished behind the academy walls.  
“Ahh, she's so scary.” one girl finally exasperated, finally taking a real breath after having held it in for so long.  
“I'm just glad she didn't start a fight this time.” the other protested weakly, whilst Jushiro simply gave them an odd look.

Soon enough the girls had began to explain who had just stormed off in a huff, and the more they heard about her the less scholarly she appeared to be.  
“You don't know who that was? That was Violent Violet.” the brunette explained. “She's infamous for getting into fights with pretty much anyone who does something she doesn't like.” she added.  
“I think I've heard of her.” Shunsui admitted, though he could scarcely recall much of it.  
“She has such a horrible temper. Like, just us talking whilst she was trying to read set her off!” the blonde complained. “Don't go near her, we'd be so upset if she did something horrible to you, Ukitake. Violet has no regard for anyone, not even nobles!” she continued, pouting gently towards the man as he slowly gave them a reassuring smile.  
“Don't worry about me, I'm sure she's not all bad.” Jushiro responded, quite used to hearing many tales about fellow Shinigami only to discover that they were not all true. Not that his reassurance made the concerned looks on the girls' faces any less prevalent.

A few days later Jushiro had been walking along the corridor towards his next class with a group of people when he rounded a corner and paused when the guy in front of himself walked into someone and he bumped into the back of them. From that point on they were quick to dodge something he could not see thereafter and in a matter of seconds he was against a wall with a dizzy expression, apparently he had just been knocked flying. All around him there was a small commotion and various gasps as someone ran to check that he was okay, all the while whoever had socked him had continued on their way to class without so much as a word.  
Later that day Jushiro had learned that the person who had sent him flying was in fact Violet, which had not surprise anyone who eventually heard the whole story about what had happened to the nicest guy in the academy. From there on out there was a lot of animosity for the girl in question, so much so that, despite his wishes, the issue was taken to the council of the academy.  
“You have been in this room before us one too many times.” one man stated, his gaze narrowing as she plainly stared at them. “Your father sent you here to learn self-control and consideration for your fellow Shinigami. I'm beginning to feel that you have learnt nothing.” he continued to grumble. “We will try our best for this to be a fair hearing but I'm not sure there's much else to it with most of the academy telling us the same story. What is your side?” he then asked, anticipating a good reason for what she had done.

Quietly Jushiro had been kneeling on the opposite side of her in a row with the other guy involved sitting next to him.  
“Someone walked into me so I turned to confront them. They avoided me and I hit him instead.” she answered, while the man just sat there staring at her.  
“Nobuo, if I may...” the ebony haired Shinigami attempted to speak, hoping to be pardoned.  
“No, Ukitake.” they answered dismissively. “I've heard your defence on the matter, with all sides now heard we must decide on an appropriate punishment.” he continued, dismissing the three of them so that they could privately discuss what to do with her.  
Stood outside Violet had been staring at the wall opposite her as Jushiro and the other Shinigami spoke quietly to themselves about what it was they thought should be done with her.  
“I'm sure anger management is the best option. I've found mediation and other relaxing remedies have helped a lot of people in the academy overcome their anger issues.” the noble stated knowingly.  
“Pft, she's too far gone for that. She should be kicked out of the academy. If a noble is so bad tempered that they can actively punch another noble then you know there's no helping them.” the slightly shorter man grumbled, though Jushiro was not particularly convinced.

Waiting for all to go quiet again the three of them were all called in one by one and then sent away, until, finally, it was Ukitake's turn to speak to them alone.  
“Though we have heard your defence before we are allowing you to privately voice any other opinions you wish to make clear about the situation. What do you feel should be done with her, being as it was you who she attacked.” a different member of the council enquired.  
“Well, I believe what needs to be done is that she's put on an anger management course of some kind. I've found that it's helped several Shinigami in the same situation, I'm sure it could help her learn to curb her frustrations into something less problematic.” the black haired man suggested.  
“We've neither the time nor resources to do something like that.” the man replied.  
“Well… I'm sure I could do it.” Ukitake uttered, pondering when, if at all, he could do so.

Sat staring at him the group of men contemplated the suggestion as they told him to leave and tell Violet to finally enter to find out what they had decided to do with her, a small smile cropping up onto his face as Jushiro spoke to her as she walked past him in the opposite direction. Blanking him the purple haired girl shut the door behind herself before going towards the centre of the room to wait and hear what they had to say.  
“After much contemplation and discussion we've come to a conclusion.” the man began. “On your own you have not been able to curb your anger effectively. Despite your father defending you time and time again you have made no progress, and quite frankly we are sick of having to deal with your incompetence.” he continued. “If we were to go by our verdict alone then we would have you thrown from this academy and your Shihakusho stripped from your body... however; Jushiro Ukitake has urged us several times now to give you one last chance to reform your ways, even going so far as to offer to help you himself. If he were any other person we would ignore his requests but we do believe he may be able to aid you, as he has done many other Shinigami.” the much older man finally informed her, whilst Violet simply continued to listen to them. “You are being blessed with one last chance, and a golden opportunity, to reform yourself. If you so much as hit, destroy or maim another person or object in this academy, without a correct reason for doing so, you will be expelled without trial.” he snapped, making sure the entire thing was getting through to her. Thereafter Violet was turfed out of the room and told to go back to class as Jushiro and the other Shinigami had already done so.

That weekend Violet had been summoned to the Ukitake estate, her lilac eyes shifting from left to right as she examined the large house indifferently. It was nothing new to her, she too was from a large household.  
“Ukitake is in the third room on the left.” a servant informed her, leading her to the room before knocking and then leaving her alone with the Shinigami.  
“Hello.” the black haired man uttered, smiling at her as he always did, his hand wafting to beckon her to come sit down. “I thought we could sit and talk first, since we will be spending time with each other from now on.” he explained, whilst she sat down onto her knees opposite him at a small table.

Sitting there in complete silence Jushiro could not help but feel his forehead beginning to sweat, this was certainly going to be like pulling teeth.  
“So, Violet is an interesting name. It's quite different from a traditional Japanese name.” the man admitted, whilst she narrowed her gaze and then drifted her eyes to the left to look elsewhere.  
“That's not my name.” she stated, causing him to blink curiously.  
“What's your real name?” he asked, feeling a little rude for not knowing it now.  
“Meganekko.” she answered simply, while he tilted his head a little.  
“Like… 'girl with glasses'?” he enquired, whilst she frowned a little but eventually bobbed her head once. “So, do your parents call you Megan?” the white haired Shinigami questioned.  
“My father refers to me as Meganekko.” she answered stiffly. “Most people call me Violent.” she added.

'That's not really a name, or a nickname' Jushiro quietly thought to himself as he gently smiled at her awkwardly.  
“Okay… Meganekko, I'm Jushiro Ukitake. I don't really have a nickname, but everyone calls me Ukitake.” he informed her, whilst she gave a simple nod and allowed the room to grow quiet again. “What do you do to pass the time? I saw that you enjoy reading.” he enquired, trying to get her to have an actual conversation with him.  
“Reading is fine. It passes the time.” she murmured.  
“What kind of books do you read?” the man asked stiffly, his smile twitching as he tried to keep it in place.  
“Books on botany, mostly.” she informed him.  
“Oh, you like plants to?” he asked, suddenly buzzing with enthusiasm. “Do you like gardening?” he then questioned, whilst she gave him a vaguely surprised glance before it dissipated quickly thereafter.  
“I guess so.” she admitted, not quite sure where he was going with this.

Deciding that gardening might be a good ice-breaker Jushiro took the young woman outside with gardening tools and sat with her planting some flowers, though he appeared to be doing the most talking, whilst she did the most work. As they worked the Shinigami spoke about every plant he was putting in the garden. After that he took her to trim some bonsai trees back inside the house, however it seemed that cutting them was not her forte as she left the poor plant with only two or three leaves to its name. Not that his own crude work was any better.  
Having found something that they both had in common Jushiro had began to use it as a means of teaching her to just think about gardening or plants whenever something angered her, however this was not enough of course, as he also needed to teach her restraint.  
“Okay, now that you have a pass time to release your anger out into it's time we did something to help you learn to restrain yourself when someone bumps into you, or touches you in general.” the black haired man uttered, while she gave him a suspicious examination.

Getting up Jushiro lifted his hand and, without much warning, shoved her. Straightening herself slowly Meganekko narrowed her gaze slowly.  
“Now, how do you respond?” he asked, watching her hand ball up into a fist. After some minutes the girl finally calmed herself and allowed her hand to slowly unclench, however she tensed up even more than before when he shoved her yet again. “Keep taking deep breaths.” he uttered, not waiting this time to shove her for a third time. The third shove seemed to be the last straw however, causing her arm to flick upwards quickly as she attempted to punch him. Dodging her fist Jushiro twitched the corner of his lip whilst her lilac eyes flickered menacingly up at him. “Okay, this might take a while.” he admitted, letting her take back her arm before then waiting for her to settle again.

For several months Jushiro kept shoving her, pushing her, yanking on her hair and poking her in ways she did not like, and for the most part he would be able to dodge her attacks, but on the odd occasion he was left with a bruise or two when he let his guard down amidst the training. In the hallways of the academy he would curb his training however, just in case he poked the bear so much she accidentally hit someone else. A lot of people were pretty sceptical of his methods though, she did not seem any less volatile than when he had first began taunting her.  
“Ukitake, I don't think shoving her around is really working.” Shunsui stated one quiet afternoon.  
“I think it's working. I can shove her for a good five minutes now without her trying to rip my hair out.” the ebony haired man reassured his friend.  
“But is she learning to curb her anger or just not hit you specifically?” the brunet asked, causing his fellow Shinigami to pause in thought.

Going to find the purple haired woman Jushiro pointed towards her and asked Shunsui to sneak up on her and shove her, to which the brunet hesitantly agreed and wandered up to her. Stood behind her the brunet gave Jushiro one last glance before he lifted his arm and shoved her, however he did it a bit harder than his friend had wanted him to do so and soon Meganekko had stumbled forward into a chair. Blinking and rather confused as to what had happened for a mere moment the girl straightened up and turned to look up at the brunet, whilst he simply grinned back and gave her a wary wave.  
Suffice to say Jushiro found himself lunging across the room to grab her wrist before she socked Shunsui for what he had just done, her irritated glower turning on him seconds later as she raised her spare hand in preparation to take him out instead. Curiously she stilled before she could actually carry out her plans, her angry glare widening into surprise when she realised who had gotten in her way. Staring into each other's eyes Meganekko slowly lowered both her arms and took her wrist out of Jushiro's grip, her expression changing to a crumpled up frown as she left without a word.  
“Looks like you got her into a habit of not hitting you anyway.” Shunsui chuckled sheepishly, while his friend just pouted a little.  
“I guess I didn't make any progress.” he sighed gloomily, his head raising when a large hand patted him on the shoulder.  
“I'm sure you'll get there.” the brunet reassured his friend, however, truthfully, he was not sure how true his words were.

As the weeks rolled in the weather began to grey and soon winter had come upon the Seireitei, leaving Jushiro's garden hidden beneath a pristine white sheet of snow. Despite this being visually appealing to the Shinigami it did however leave him to ponder what he was going to do about Meganekko, he had attempted mediation with her but that did not seem to help much, and he had recently ran out of bonsai plants to trim as well.  
“I think getting you used to company will make it easier for you to cope with loads of people.” the ebony haired man surmised, whilst she simply sat on the opposite side of him on a bench in the snow. How he was not cold was beyond her. Talking to her about miscellaneous things Meganekko found herself unable to really concentrate, no matter where they went, or where they sat, there would be at least one person hiding nearby hoping to speak to him only to be discouraged by her presence. 

Narrowing her gaze the purple haired woman spoke, something she did not do very often.  
“I'm getting sick of them.” she muttered, gaining his attention.  
“Huh?” he questioned, slightly surprised to hear her actually speak without it being an answer to a question. For a good minute thereafter she did not speak, leaving Jushiro to question if she ever had.  
“I'm going to go get something.” she murmured, deciding it would be easier if she just left and let them come over if they were too frightened to do so with her there.  
“Oh, well I'll come with you.” Jushiro offered.  
“It's fine.” she passively dismissed, trudging through the snow to leave. Meganekko, however, had no plans to return.

Even with his friends appearing from what seemed like nowhere he still kept an eye out for her, a small frown coming over his features when it dawned on him that she had been gone for a good two hours now. For Meganekko she had not anticipated that he would still be sitting on that same bench as she past by it to go home later that evening. To tell the truth seeing him still sitting there forced her to stop right in her tracks, she was certain he would have eventually realised she had ditched him and left, but apparently not. He was not alone however, as a girl seemed to be hovering over him, though her strange body language caused her to narrow her gaze suspiciously soon after and begin to creep over.  
As she got closer the girl, still unaware of her presence, had began to bend over towards Jushiro's face, whilst the man in question appeared to have his eyes shut. Seeing that he had in fact fallen asleep Meganekko deliberately made the snow underneath her feet crunch that little bit louder once she was close enough, while said sound made the girl she was staring down flinch and straighten up out of fright.

At first the girl had been glaring as she whipped her head round to see who had sneaked up on her, however her expression dropped upon seeing that it was Meganekko. The purple haired woman did not say anything to her however, her dangerous gaze alone roared at the girl and for a split second she was certain the ghost of an ancestral tiger flickered behind her menacingly. Without another word the girl ran off, hoping not to incur her physical wrath by hanging around any longer. With her gone Meganekko lolled her eyes back down towards Jushiro, her gaze narrowing as she watched his chest heave unnaturally. What idiot let their guard down enough to fall asleep in the snow?  
With that in mind Meganekko found herself growing momentarily angered by the fact that he was clearly in distress and that that girl had either not been aware of this or was too busy taking advantage of him to notice that he was not just asleep.  
Allowing her feelings of irritation to slide to the side Meganekko slipped herself between his legs on the bench, the tiniest of frowns coming over her features as she contemplated how strange this looked for half a second. Dragging him onto her back she then pulled his legs around her waist and began to carry him through the snow, her gaze remaining as calm as ever as she began to leap across the icy ground to go towards her house swiftly.

The fact that none of this had woken him up made the journey to her house all the more urgent, so much so that she had began running along the walls of the Seireitei instead to cut their travelling time in half. Upon getting to her home Meganekko slid the door across and stepped inside before shutting it behind herself, from there she carried him across the tiny room to her futon and set him down on it before going about putting the heating on and preparing a hot wash cloth for his forehead.  
Once she was certain that he was going to be warm enough Meganekko dismissed the fact that she had seen a little too much of him in the midst of taking his clothes off and diverted her gaze towards his clothing to ponder if the cheap little stove she had would be enough to dry them off. Once all was quiet she then sat herself down at the side of his futon and patiently watched him sleep, her hand remaining dipped within her basin of hot water so as to know when it needed changed.

For the most part Jushiro did not make a sound, but as the hours rolled in and his fever progressively worsened his quiet breathing had turned to moans and mumbles of discomfort. Grinding up some herbs and other plants to prepare a salve Meganekko mixed it into the water she had been giving him and slowly tilted his head up so that he could drink without choking or coughing it back up.  
That next day Meganekko summoned a Jigokucho and commanded it to go tell a variety of people of Jushiro's whereabouts and condition, so as not to leave his side, before heading back inside to see if he needed anything more or if his fever had finally settled for good. Unsurprisingly multiple people were eventually at her door and demanding to see him, leading to her being thrown out of her own home to sit against the wall beside her door begrudgingly.

Sitting there with her eyes shut Meganekko was eventually disturbed by Shunsui who was smiling at her as he seemed to do with everyone.  
“How is he?” the brunet enquired curiously.  
“He's fine.” she answered simply. “Medics checked on him, they're not moving him until they're certain he's well.” she then explained, her eyes finally opening half way. “Which means I now have nowhere to sleep.” she grumbled, trying not to let her irritation get the better of her.  
“You can always sleep at my place.” the man offered suggestively, though she quickly dismissed him by gesturing for him to go inside since it was now time for Jushiro's other guests to leave and let someone else talk to him instead.  
Once the evening had rolled in Meganekko was finally granted entry back into her own home, her lilac eyes quietly examining Jushiro as she tried to bundle up enough fabric in her attached kitchen to try make a bed. Getting into her temporary bed, hidden behind a hung up bedsheet, her entire body lay facing upwards as she rested on her back and kept her eyes shut. Peace only lasted a few hours however, as soon Jushiro was back to making whimpering noises that woke her up instantaneously out of instinct.

Slowly sitting up Meganekko rubbed her forehead and pushed her messed up fringe out of her eyes, her hand slowly reaching for her strung up vanity-sheet to pull it across and check up on him. All seemed okay at first glance, and as she crawled out from her warm bed to come kneel beside him and take a closer look nothing out of the ordinary caught her eye there either. A bad dream she surmised.  
Reaching out her hand to touch his forehead and check his temperature the young woman stilled when his hand instinctively rose up from his chest to take her wrist, it seemed his senses were slowly returning to him now. He remained asleep in spite of this, his crumpled up brow beginning to relax as she took his hand to retrieve her wrist only for him to then just hold her hand when his arm went back to resting by his side.

Sitting there Meganekko glanced down at his hand and then up at him, her ears notably picking up the lack of whimpering or mumbling now coming off of him. Perhaps she had somehow chased away whatever was bothering him in his sleep, or maybe he was just cold and her, if only minute, body heat was making him feel better. With that in mind the young woman began to release her reiatsu and allow it to envelop the sleeping Shinigami, keeping in mind that she was trying to warm him up and not suffocate him in his sleep she continued to rise and drop the pressure that she was exerting until she found a happy medium which began to heat up the tiny space around them at a comfortable level.  
Sitting like that for a good few hours Meganekko had not really noticed the passing of time, for the most part she had entered a state of mind which had left her absent of her consciousness; brought on solely by her need to concentrate on the spiritual pressure she was releasing. With her eyes closed and her head tilted down she had not noticed Jushiro waking up only to give her knees a tired and confused glance before he then tilted his head upwards and came to realise that Meganekko was the one sitting beside him with one of her hands still in his grip.

Realising this the black haired Shinigami glanced down at their intertwined hands before he then came to realise that she was transferring her reiatsu into his body to keep him warm in the otherwise frigid room. The strange sensation was incredibly soothing to the man as well, leaving every inch of his body relaxed and at ease. Observing her Jushiro pondered what time it was and for how long he had been asleep, however with no windows to look out of, and blankets stuck around the cracks in the doors to keep the heat in, there was no sure way of telling.  
“You're awake.” she acknowledged, having felt his arm and hand move for the first time since he had settled it by his side in the first place.  
Opening her eyes slowly Meganekko examined him, he certainly looked a lot healthier than he had been before. From his perspective, looking up towards her from his pillow, Jushiro noted the soft expression on her face and the way her gaze just seemed to melt into his own from where it would otherwise have pierced right through him.  
“Can you move?” she asked, sliding her hand out of his.  
“Yeah.” he answered, shifting before then groaning a little.

Watching him struggle slightly Meganekko went to get more things to prop him up and then helped him into a sitting position before going about preparing him hot water, a cloth and some soap. As she did so Jushiro rubbed the side of his head and glanced down at his bare chest, his hand then lifting the covers from his hip before his eyes darkened.  
“Did you undress me?” he asked sheepishly, such a tone of voice causing her to turn and look at him.  
“Your Shihakusho was wet.” she replied simply, directing her eyes to his ears to spot that they had grown scarlet in colour.  
“I see.” he replied quietly, whilst she simply observed the back of his head for a minute longer before going back to doing what she had planned to do in the first place.  
“You have nothing I've not seen before.” she informed him, her ears picking up a small splutter as he choked on the glass of water he had picked up to take a sip from.

Bringing him fresh towels, a change of clothes and a basin with hot water inside Meganekko set it down beside him and went back over to her tiny kitchen to start making herself something to eat, but she frowned, if only slightly, when she found that Jushiro was still just sitting there.  
“The water will get cold.” she stated simply.  
“I...” he murmured quietly. “I can't wash myself while you're here.” he finally informed her shyly.  
“I see...” Meganekko spoke, glancing down at what was to be their breakfast. “I'll get dressed and leave then.” she agreed, leaving her food to the side to go find herself fresh clothes. “Don't turn around.” she warned him, while Jushiro simply gave his lap a questioning stare before he heard the rustle of clothing and realised why he was not to look.  
Overcome by an awkward embarrassment, unlike the one he just felt over the idea of washing in front of a woman, the Shinigami found his eyes needlessly flicking back and forth as he tried to concentrate on something, anything. Coming to the conclusion that he would look at himself, and see what state he was in, Jushiro looked into the basin only to grow flustered and rigid when he saw Meganekko in the reflection of the water too.

Having noticed the silly body language as he freaked out from out of the corner of her eye Meganekko turned her head to look at him with her shitagi simply resting over her shoulders and unbuttoned like a shawl. From there she made direct eye-contact with him through the water in the basin. Staring at him as he over-reacted and spluttered numerous apologies the young woman flattened her gaze, how old was this guy?  
Surely that was the kind of reaction one would have gotten from someone either twice his age and set in their ways, or twice his lesser; but then again, maybe that was in fact a normal reaction by anyone's standards and she was just so blasé about it that it did not bother her.  
“You can watch if you must.” she informed him, deciding that she would tease the incredibly soft-headed Shinigami.  
“It's improper!” he protested, deciding to hide beneath his bed covers instead so he could not look at anything that might have a reflective surface.

Stood there watching him Meganekko was over-come by what could only be described as over-whelming satisfaction, it certainly gave her a rush to tease him until he was trying to scrunch himself up like a turtle. Glancing at her red hakama the young woman slipped it on and tightened the obi around her waist before she came over to him.  
“Do women scare you?” she enquired, watching his squirming form still from beneath the bed covers.  
“I was brought up to respect and avoid looking at a woman's body, lest I judge their figure before their mind.” Jushiro stated simply, albeit slightly muffled by the sheets.  
“Were you judging my body?” the young woman asked, her lilac orbs flickering sharply as she preyed on his surprisingly shy nature.  
“No, of course not!” he answered stiffly. “I-I wouldn't have anything to compare it with.” he stammered as an after thought, to which she blinked a little.  
“You've never seen a woman naked?” Meganekko questioned.  
“Of course not...” he stressed, feeling a little like a broken record now.

Examining the lump which was Jushiro the young woman allowed the amused flicker in her eyes to settle. He really was a good guy; the sort of person who tried not to judge anyone, the kind of guy who could easily be used by just about any man or woman. Then again, he was already being used by just about everyone around him, was he not? Every day she would see him being chased down by just about anyone with an errand they were too lazy to do for themselves, or a half-baked plight that left her questioning his sanity when he agreed to either help them or lend them money.  
“I'm going now.” she informed him passively once she was already out the door and shutting it over. Blinking the Shinigami finally peeped his head out past the bedsheets to look towards the door with a slight pout marring his otherwise still very much red and embarrassed features. Once he was washed and dressed Jushiro left a small note of thanks and departed her place to make his way back to his own home, his family were probably worried about him by this point and it was probably for the best that they were the first to know that he was feeling much better. 

Later that day Meganekko had returned home to find that he was gone, with the only things left to say that he had been here being a clean apartment and a note on the kitchen counter. Picking up the letter the young woman blinked and looked to her feet to find that money had fallen out of the neatly folded bit of paper, scooping it up the Shinigami looked at it flatly. Why had he given her money?  
'Thank you for taking care of me. This should cover the costs, hope to see you again soon.' his little letter explained, whilst she could only give it a peeved stare. Though it was a kind gesture Meganekko could not help but feel that it was also an incredibly unnecessary one. She took him in because he was sick and helpless, like some kind of injured bird, she was not expecting a pat on the back or a reward for his stupidity.

A few days later Meganekko had been walking through the academy towards her next class when she heard Jushiro's familiar voice trying to get her attention, had she not needed to speak to him anyway she probably would have feigned ignorance or told him she was in a rush however. Turning the young woman glanced at him from across the courtyard as he sat on that very same bench he always seemed to hang around on whilst his friends looked on both nervously and hesitantly. No matter how 'friendly' he tried to make her out to be he was never going to convince his friends that she was not a threat any longer.  
Coming over to him she ignored his friends' cautionary glances and stopped in front of him, however, before he could actually speak to her, Meganekko handed him the sealed envelope she had been hiding in her kosode and left without another word, much to his confusion and disappointment. Blinking at the letter one of the girls pointed to it curiously.  
“What is it?” she enquired, watching as the ebony haired Shinigami began to open it and pull out the only thing that was inside, currency. “Money?” she then questioned, her eyebrow hitching.  
“Oh, it's the money I gave her for taking care of me.” he explained, his head lifting to watch her disappear into a different part of the academy.

Later that day Jushiro made it his mission to hunt her down and hand her back the money she had returned to him, said quest quickly leading the Shinigami to one of the dojos where she was currently alone and quietly swinging a training sword back and forth, his green eyes examining her for a moment before he decided it was safe to disturb her.  
“Meganekko.” he called, watching her still with her back to him. What did he want now?  
“I'm sure there's just been a little miscommunication, this money was for you. You didn't need to pay me back.” he explained, holding up the money with a small smile.  
“I was giving you back the money.” she simply told him.  
“You didn't need to do that, I was giving it to you out of good will.” Jushiro pressed.  
“I've no interest in your 'goodwill'.” the purple haired girl stated passively, his smile faltering as he examined her for a moment.

Taking Meganekko off-guard with a smile that came flooding back to him the much taller Shinigami took her hand and handed it to her.  
“I insist you take it, think of it as a present and not a reward.” he stated firmly, however she was quick to hand it right back to him.  
“I've no use for it.” she stated with a small glare as she looked off to the side. Stood there, staring at her, Jushiro frowned a little, he was not entirely used to someone being so rigid about receiving a gift.  
“I see, is there anyway I can repay you?” he enquired, hoping to give her something in return for her taking care of him.  
“No. I don't want anything.” Meganekko answered, but he did not seem to want to drop it.  
“What about a new training sword?” he suggested, glancing down at the battered and worn down weapon that was only really good for the first few days until new recruits were given their own personal Asauchi.  
'This one's still good enough to beat you round the head with' Meganekko silently thought to herself as she stiffly looked up at him for continuing to pester her over the subject.

For a good few minutes Jushiro had continued to make suggestions to her as she continued to shoot them all down, this guy was as stubborn as a mule.  
“A new futon?” he enquired, causing her ear to twitch with mild interest, it was true that she did need a new bed…  
“No.” she finally answered. To tell the truth she was not entirely sure why he was going so hard for this need to give her a reward, or 'present' as he sugar coated it; Jushiro seemed like the kind of guy who took no for an answer and accepted that that was what you wanted, but he certainly was not taking it for an answer this time round. Frowning at him the young woman finally conceived an idea, one that would turn him running with his tail between his legs. “You know what I would accept?” she enquired, her eyes flickering.  
“Yes?” he asked in earnest, prepared to give her what she thought was best.  
“I want a kiss.” she informed him plainly, to which he gave her a smile that did not meet his blank gaze as he registered what she had asked for.

Stood there, staring at her with the same vacant smile, Jushiro's face began to redden until it almost looked like smoke was going to come streaming out of his ears. Observing him Meganekko's features flattened more than usual, he was too easy to wind up.  
“… Do you want to train with me, Ukitake?” she enquired passively, whilst Jushiro's expression altered a little. There it was again, that weird sensation that he had done something wrong.  
“Sure.” he finally answered, unsheathing his Asauchi before he began to stand beside her. For a few hours the pair stood training until finally it was evening and they were both hungry, and as they walked to the exit Jushiro stopped to look at the rain drilling against the stone pathway beyond them. At least it was not snow for once.  
“Why don't you eat at mine?” he suggested, giving her a soft smile.

Contemplating the offer Meganekko glanced to her left to watch as a group of people came towards them and stopped to talk to Jushiro.  
“Hey, we're going to go get a few drinks, you wanna come with us?” Shunsui offered, motioning ever so slyly to the two girls he had managed to convince to come along.  
“Sure, do you want to come with us, Meganekko?” the Shiningami asked, turning to look at her as she gazed back at his group of friends. The first thing she noted was that they really were not pleased with Jushiro asking her to come along, and the second thing she noted was that the girl who had been there the night she had found him on that bench was amongst them.  
Caught between going to keep an eye on Jushiro and making up an excuse not to go Meganekko had an inward fight with herself for a good few seconds before she finally surmised that he would be fine with his friend there, and so she made up an excuse not to go and left them to go home whilst the ebony haired Shinigami gave an ever so slight pout of disappointment.

Sometime during the evening Meganekko had found herself sitting on her apartment floor with a small cup of tea as she stared at her door in deep thought, it was not her thing to worry about people, especially not people she did not know very well, but the longer she remained there the more she found herself wondering if Jushiro was okay. Finally she frowned to herself and got to her feet to go check on him from a distance, and finding him was not particularly difficult either. Stood far enough above them that they would not notice her Meganekko watched them laugh and mock one another loudly over numerous cups of sake.  
Much of whatever worried her at the time had now dissipated upon seeing that he was fine, a small pout coming over her to think that she had been even remotely concerned about him. Getting a little closer to listen into what they were talking about the young woman hid on the roof, her body lowering so that she could crouch.  
For the most part they did not talk about anything of great interest, most of it was academy related or Shunsui making a half-assed attempt at a flirtatious statement towards one of the girls, however it was clear they were more interested in Jushiro than him. None of it was anything she would have been able to immerse herself in at any rate, she had never been very good with small talk, or dialogue in general. All in all their conversations were both dry and slow, and it looked like the girls were feeling the same way as Meganekko could not stand it for two minutes let alone four hours.

Deciding he would be fine the young woman left to go back home to sleep, and this time she was able to slumber peacefully. In the morning she found that it was colder than usual and so she wrapped herself up in a scarf and put on some gloves before leaving the house in an extra layer just to be on the safe side. Getting to the academy Meganekko brushed the flecks of snow from her shoulder and journeyed to class where everyone was huddled around the heaters in the hopes of avoiding the cold.  
The rest of the day was no better either, with the snow getting worse as it grew closer to the evening, leaving Meganekko to sit at a desk in one of the endless libraries of the academy hoping that the doors were not blocked. With her nose stuck in a book the young woman drew her hands away for a moment to place them between her thighs in the hopes of warming them up, however when this did not help she soon decided it was probably time she went home and ran herself a hot bath.

Heading towards the front entrance the young woman attempted to open the door only to pause when it would not budge, attempting to exert that little bit more force the purple haired Shinigami grumbled quietly to herself as someone spoke from behind her.  
“Good evening, Meganekko; are you just leaving?” Jushiro enquired, smiling at her as he always did. Why was he everywhere she went?!  
“I 'was'.” she replied dryly, watching him try open the door for himself.  
“Oh, it's locked?” he enquired, whilst she simply looked up towards one of the small windows to find that there was snow beginning to cover it over.  
“We've been snowed in.” she admitted, beginning to head back inside.  
“Do you think another door will be okay?” he asked, following her at a moderate pace.  
“Probably.” she answered, dragging him from one end of the academy to the next in search of a door they could use.

Everywhere they went the exits had been barricaded or locked, leaving them momentarily stumped as to how they would leave.  
“Perhaps we can leave through a window.” Jushiro suggested, leading her, for once, to the second floor to see if they could jump down to the ground floor. Much to their displeasure the windows could not be opened however. “Well, this is a problem.” the man admitted, blinking when he heard a weird noise and turned to see that Meganekko had picked up a chair with every intent of smashing the glass. “No! Wait!” he gasped, his hands flapping erratically as she came to a halt. “If you smash the window you'll get in trouble again, and they might kick you out.” he explained, frowning a little at her as she contemplated whether or not to carry on or put the chair down.

After mulling it over carefully, whilst he stared at her stubbornly, Meganekko finally sighed and dropped the chair to the floor, it looked like they would be stuck here until either the snow melted or someone dug them out. Trying to concoct a plan the purple haired woman felt an icy breeze pass her cheeks, her head slowly turning to look at Jushiro thereafter to see that he was stiff from trying to hide his shivering from her.  
“We should find somewhere warm.” she stated, leading him to a small door elsewhere in the academy.  
“But this is a closet…?” the Shinigami questioned upon observing her open the door to look inside.  
“There's a boiler in the wall here, and with it being such an enclosed space our shared body heat will keep us warm.” she answered plainly as she threw whatever contents inside the closet out into the corridor to make some room for them to get inside.

Blinking Jushiro contemplated her words carefully before his eyes widened and a blush began to appear on his cheeks, however before he could consider her words any longer Meganekko had shoved him inside and told him to stay put until she came back.  
“Don't open the door, you'll let the heat escape.” she stated firmly before finally shutting the door and leaving him to his own devices for now. Sitting there with a small light, that they had stolen, hung above his head Jushiro sat there patiently waiting for Meganekko to come back, however as time ticked on the Shinigami slowly began to grow concerned for the woman's safety.  
Eventually Jushiro felt he could wait no longer and left the hot room to go find the young woman, a woman who he could not find for a good fifteen minutes. When he did finally find Meganekko he had found the front door to the academy torn from its hinges and set to the side, whilst the woman in question was attempting to dig her way out with a sword she had found laying around.  
“Meganekko.” Jushiro stated, not at all pleased to find that she was not only putting her health at risk but also her position in the academy.

Stopping the purple haired woman turned to look at him, at first he only really looked at her flushed features, which were that way due to the cold, with mild irritation, but soon he dropped it to become concerned for her health when he saw that her fingers were both stiff and a pulsating with a scarlet tint.  
“Go back to the room, you'll get ill.” Meganekko muttered, turning to get back to work. Quickly she became rigid when Jushiro grabbed her wrist however, his taller stature causing her arm to lift further above her head than he probably had meant it to.  
“I'm not the one who should be doing so.” he told her off, whilst she peered up at a frown on his face that she had never seen before. To tell the truth she was kind of surprised that Jushiro was even capable of a frown, she had been pretty certain up until now that he was only able to show positive expressions and reactions.

Being dragged back to the closet where he had been waiting for her to return Jushiro slowed down when she finally began to tug in his grip.  
“We should get covers from here.” she informed him, whilst he blinked a little and waited for her to return to the corridor with table cloths and fresh towels that had been kept in the laundry room for the dojos and shower blocks. Back in the closet the young woman put down the various thick towels and cloths for them to sit on before then handing a few bundled up sheets to Jushiro. Sitting down beside him the young woman began trying to warm her hands up between her thighs like before.  
“You should have stayed here.” he stated, apparently he was not done telling her off.  
“And waited until someone dug us out?” she asked, her gaze narrowing.  
“Someone would have come along in the morning.” he answered firmly. “There's no need to risk getting ill. Besides, you should have told me you were going to do that.” he added.  
“You would have only gotten in my way.” Meganekko sharply responded, silencing him.

Sitting there in uncomfortable silence Jushiro's frown slowly returned to him.  
“I'm not as incapable as everyone believes I am.” he finally spoke. “Just because I'm ill doesn't mean I need wrapped in cotton wool all of the time, I became a Shinigami to prove that but sometimes it seems like nothing's changed.” the ebony haired man quietly continued, whilst Meganekko observed his sulking features. So he was capable of irritation and sadness too it seemed.  
“Your problem is that you're naive.” Meganekko finally responded plainly.  
“Naive?” he questioned, glancing at her.  
“You have nothing to prove to anyone. You should do things because you want to, not because you need to.” she explained, her hands being slid out from between her thighs.

Slowly Jushiro's expression softened back to its usual stance, his green eyes boring into her as she looked elsewhere.  
“I'm always angry.” she admitted quietly, looking from the door to the closet to her hand to stare through it vacantly. “Even now it takes all of my will power not to destroy something.” she added, allowing her hand to ball up.  
“Was it what I did earlier?” he asked, having not apologised yet for grabbing her by the wrist despite knowing she did not like being touched without permission.  
“No.” Meganekko stated, lifting her head again.  
“Is there anything I can do?” he dared to ask.

Glancing at him Meganekko bore her eyes through him for a moment.  
“You've done enough.” the young woman uttered.  
“No, I want to help to the fullest extent.” the Shinigami replied, giving her a small and reassuring smile. Looking at him Meganekko contemplated how to respond before she finally let her expression harden.  
“Fall in love with me.” she stated, while he stared at her with a smile that remained in place for a good few seconds as he registered what she had just said. 'Eh?' was Jushiro's eventual answer after that, followed by a further attempt on his part to digest what she had just said.  
Staring at him as he peered back at her like a cow that had just looked at Medusa the Shinigami eventually spoke again.  
“How would that help?” he sincerely asked.  
“Sex releases several chemicals that aid in subduing my anger issues.” she answered plainly, whilst his face grew even redder than before.

Spluttering at her Jushiro attempted to compile what little words he had for the situation into one coherent sentence to no avail.  
“Oxytocin is a chemical released during ejaculation which is a natural tranquilliser, in other words it lowers blood pressure and induces sleep, amongst other things.” she continued as she looked across the room vacantly. “I used to try ease my anger by having sex with anyone, and everyone, I came across. However, it only caused me to develop a psychological state of nympholepsy I was not born with.” she continued, whilst Jushiro simply listened to her intently. “My family quickly realised I had began to compensate for a problem with another problem and had my doctor start injecting me with Oxytocin directly.” Meganekko explained. “The effects of the drugs are slowly wearing off however, eventually I'll no longer be able to control my anger and I'll have no choice but to be incarcerated.” the purple haired woman concluded, glancing off in another direction finally.  
“I see…” Jushiro murmured, not too sure what to really do in this situation.

Drawing out the long pause between them Meganekko finally spoke, certain that there was only one conclusion to this scenario.  
“The reason I'm asking you so suddenly is because I don't have any of my medicine with me, and if I don't substitute the chemical soon I'll enter berserker mode...” she informed him. “It's too late to try dig myself out of the academy, since you stopped me, too.” she added, whilst he began to pout in a guilty manner.  
“You should have told me.” Jushiro replied, whilst she slowly looked up at him.  
“Do you honestly believe I ever wanted to tell anyone I constantly want to have sex if I don't get my Oxytocin fix?” she rhetorically questioned, causing his cheeks to become inflamed with embarrassment.

Frowning at him Meganekko soon looked away again.  
“Everyone's afraid of me. Everyone. Your friends, the teachers, my own family.” she stated firmly. “Fair enough, my family and the Seireitei gave me numerous chances, but they're obligated to.” she stated, her gaze narrowing. “You aren't obliged to do anything for me; which is why, as much as I hate how weak you are, I...” she grumbled, trailing off for a moment. “I appreciate you.” Meganekko spoke quietly. “When I almost hit you because of something that ass, Shunsui, did I actually felt something that made me stop… Maybe it was pre-emptive regret, maybe it was fear, I dunno.” she muttered. “All I know is, for once, I actually care enough about someone to not want to snap their neck. I care enough that I'd hate to lose this weird form of attachment but I can't let it go on any longer either; I'm not like your other female friends, I'm not about to sit around waiting for an answer. I wont get one doing that, you're too blind to see how the girls in this academy look at you.” she admitted, her hands tugging her covers further over her shoulders sharply.

Blinking Jushiro questioned her last comment, he had plenty of female friends but he was not quite sure she was right in saying they were attracted to him, or that any girls looked at him that way for that matter. Of course, that was not the real problem he should have been thinking about, it felt more like a momentary distraction so that he did not have to contemplate the real question at hand, would he date her? Was he attracted to her? Before he could speak his mind Meganekko then said something that struck a cord with him.  
“I don't want your sincerity either.” she stated firmly, her expression flattening out to become as expressionless as it always was.  
“Before… You said you wanted a kiss.” the Shinigami recalled. “If we kiss… maybe then I'll know for certain.” he admitted, to which she looked at him and seemed to contemplate his suggestion for a minute or so.

Shifting closer towards him Meganekko pulled the sheets he was under to the side and slipped inside, allowing herself to be pressed against him instead as she pulled them back over and began to lay against his shoulder.  
“Do you feel uncomfortable?” the young woman asked.  
“Y-Yes.” he stammered, blushing deeply at her sudden and impulsive move.  
“Are you disgusted?” she enquired again, deciding her first question was probably going to be 'yes' no matter how she touched the shy Shinigami.  
“No...” Jushiro answered, glancing down at the top of her head.  
“Do as you wish, but only what you are willing to do.” the young woman murmured.

Sitting there Jushiro glanced down at her, the warmth radiating off of her was certainly pleasant, while the fragrant scent escaping the fine strands of her purple hair was soothing. It was more than likely one of the many shampoos she had taken the time to show him how to make out of the plants and fruits in his garden. Slowly Jushiro placed the tip of his nose into the locks of her hair so that he could smell the products residing there that little bit better, meanwhile he slipped his arm around her back to rest his hand on her elbow.  
Pressing herself closer into his chest Meganekko shut her eyes until they were half way and began to stare at his lap, up until now that she had not noticed the lamp light beginning to dim but now that she was aware of this fact the young woman could only begin to wonder how long they had been here. Feeling Jushiro's hand touch her lower jaw Meganekko responded subconsciously to it by lifting her head, while her mouth became ajar when he kissed her temple. After a few minutes he then kissed her cheek, though his lips remained there for longer than before.

Her skin was soft, Jushiro noted, but it did not leave any sort of lingering taste on his lips, not in the way Shunsui had described it. Instead it left a strange, remotely detectable fizzling sensation on the skin of his lips, one that made him crave further contact. Delicately his hand had been pulling her head to the right so that they were face to face, nose to nose. From there he could feel her breath trailing across his mouth, her low and greatly spaced out breathing was warm against his lips, an unfamiliar sensation that he had never experienced before. Every time she did expel air from between her lips he could feel moisture building up on his skin too, and as he drew closer towards her mouth he, for a short time, forgot about his previous anxiety, anxiety that was probably meant for a child experiencing first love, and not a grown man such as himself.  
Before he could properly prepare himself mentally his lips were against her own, leaving him to experience yet another entirely new sensation. Meganekko's lips moulded against his own as he put minimal pressure onto her soft flesh, whilst their skin itself stuck together ever so slightly as he pulled away to breathe and then go back into kiss her again. Upon his chest Jushiro could feel her hand drifting across the fabric of his kosode, her fingertips slipping between the crossed over section at the front until her nails rested against his skin.

Soon this contact upon unfamiliar territory had Jushiro's skin crawling, however he could not dwindle on it for long as she had began to deepen their kiss by pressing her lips against his with a bit more force. Gently Jushiro gulped when she took his lower lip between her teeth and bit gently, her hand, that had previously stopped to rest where he had previously noted its presence, then slipping into his garments to push them further open to allow her to roam his torso with firmer assurance. Pausing to examine his gushing features Meganekko watched his knitted eyebrows and squirming features settle slowly, he was incredibly effeminate when he was embarrassed, however more than that he reminded her of a small rabbit.  
Lifting his hand the young woman pushed the palm of his hand against her chest, flattening the curve of her left mound as Jushiro himself responded with a confused expression, his eyes daring to peek open to see what on earth he was touching before his whole face went redder than Meganekko had previously thought possible.  
“Soul king have mercy.” he shyly whimpered, while she got up onto his lap to straddle his hips and pin both his wrists on either side of the wall near his head.  
“Do you wish for me to stop?” Meganekko finally enquired quietly into the shell of his ear, taking a moment to nibble on the lobe, earning herself another effeminate squeak.  
“I-I… Ah...” Jushiro attempted to respond, feeling her nip on his collarbone gently. 

By this point she had managed to pull it completely open, revealing his thin but toned torso, the sort of body any healthy Shinigami in training should have. A little too excited Meganekko began to flick the tip of her tongue against his nipple, a sensation that sent shivers down his spine and made a small moan part his lips.  
“Are you enjoying yourself?” Meganekko asked this time, since he had not made any move, physically or verbally, to make her stop. Again he only managed to stammer inaudibly and revert back into shy silence, causing her to pause this time and go back to pinning his wrists. “If you do not say no, I will take advantage of you.” she informed him, pushing down onto his crotch and grinding roughly, earning a small whimper from him.  
“I… ah...” Jushiro murmured, falling silent.  
“It will involve rope.” she forewarned him, releasing her grip on his wrists to slide her obi out from her hakama and pull it taught with a flicker in her eyes.  
“R-Rope?” Jushiro squeaked, peering at the red sash hesitantly.  
“I prefer dominance.” the lilac haired woman explained, stilling now. “This is your last chance to say no.” she advised firmly, removing her glasses and putting them to the side.

Shuffling his mouth a little Jushiro seemed to be at war with himself over the whole thing, clearly not sure whether he wanted to go through with this or not.  
“O-Okay.” he stammered, not putting up any sort of fight as she pushed his hands against his chest and started tying them there by wrapping the sash around his torso and then around his arms and wrists. Making sure that they were secure enough to keep his hands in place Meganekko pushed him over onto his back and began to move down his legs to sit between his knees and spread him apart. Not entirely sure what was going on as she had vanished under the thin sheets Jushiro's red cheeks darkened when he felt her fumble with his blue obi and pull it loose, thereafter her hand slipped the top of his hakama down and released his shaft, which at this point was only half-erect.  
Feeling her clasp it in her hot palm Jushiro gasped as she began to stroke him meekly, mildly torturing his senses as she licked the tip and then sucked on the end, loosening her grip and closing off her mouth as she consumed his now hard erection. Listening to him moan Meganekko began to cup his balls and squeeze them gently as she continued to suck him off, his hip bucking now and again when she shocked his nerves enough to elicit a response.

Continuing to pleasure the ebony haired Shinigami the young woman tightened her lips around his shaft when he ejaculated, making sure to allow most of it to go down the back of her throat before she sucked the rest out of him and swallowed every last drop where he could see her do so.  
“You taste sweet.” she simply spoke, sitting on his hips with his shaft now half-erect in front of her crotch. Gently she stroked him, waiting for his body to prepare itself for the main round, her eyes boring into him as he whimpered and tried not to make too many embarrassing noises by gritting his teeth. Leaning down to kiss him Megannekko made sure to make him open his mouth and moan into hers, her fingers working their magic to keep him excited. “I'm going to untie you, I want you to undress me.” she spoke, loosening his bonds so he could move again.  
Slow to begin Jushiro cautiously began tugging on her white kosode and red shitagi, loosening it off and eventually revealing the curve of her breasts.  
“Slide your hands in. Play with me.” she commanded, watching him sheepishly do as he was told and slip his hands into her clothes.  
Cupping her breasts Jushiro at first looked a little uncertain with himself, his hands carefully squeezing and rolling her mounds as though he would break them if he was too rough.  
“Harder.” she murmured, still stroking his now hard erection. Complying to her demand Jushiro squeezed her roughly, her nipples caught between his fingers unintentionally, gaining a soft grunt from the woman. Taking that she liked what he had just done he then began to alternate between pinching her nipples and rolling her chest in the palm of his hand.  
“Take off my hakama.” she eventually stated, too turned on now to take another minute of foreplay.

Again Jushiro nervously began to tug on her hakama and slip it down, leaving them both bare beneath the sheets they were wrapped up in. He, however, could not bring himself to look down, and had actually spent most of the time blindly fumbling with her clothes whilst looking over her shoulder awkwardly.  
“I want you to finger me.” she whispered into his ear, leading his hand down to rest it against her abdomen before letting go.  
“Ah...” Jushiro responded, burying his forehead into the nape of her neck as he obediently complied. It was probably the strangest sensation that he had felt yet, her lips were moist and soft and her entrance, which took him a moment to find, was tight and incredibly hot. Anticipating some difficulty intruding into her at first his fingers simply slipped inside without any resistance of the sort, the tips of his fingers then rubbing against the tight walls of her heat until he found the end of her cavern.

Gushing he continued to touch the inside of her pussy with his hand, his breathing becoming a little more ragged as she continued to pump his shaft.  
“I should be stretched now.” she murmured, feeling him slip his fingers back out. Feeling empty now that he was not inside of her Meganekko pushed the sensation to the side, as he would be filling her in a matter of seconds with something much larger anyway. Deciding to take control for this part Meganekko put his hands onto her hips and then lifted herself up into position, her body lowering and lifting until she had his tip to her entrance. Hearing Jushiro gasp as his erection entered her tight, clamping heat the young woman pressed herself down against his hips, taking full satisfaction in how filling his entire erection was. Rolling her hips without moving up and down Meganekko listened to his breathing hitch quietly before his grip on her tightened thereafter.  
“Fuck me. Hard.” she stated aggressively into his ear, beginning to undulate her hips and coax him into mimicking the motion by moving her ass with his hands.

After some trial and error Jushiro eventually got their bodies working together in a satisfactory motion, a series of small moans parting his lips every time he went balls deep inside of her as hard as he could. Meganekko on the other hand would let out continuous groans between telling him he was not to stop or go gentle on her, her nails racking down his back as she bit and sucked on his shoulder where it could easily be hidden. Dragging him forward by using her weight the young woman put herself onto her back and coaxed Jushiro to continue to pound into her relentlessly, and by this point he seemed too blinded by lust to do much else but comply.  
Watching her breasts bouncing underneath him Jushiro found himself as deep inside of her as he could go when he bent over to suck on one of her nipples, leading to several minutes of quick, deep thrusting that hit the depth of her pussy continuously and sent the pair of them wild. Gripping onto him and wrapping her legs around his waist so he would not stop Meganekko moaned loudly, her stomach tightening as she came close to ejaculation, the same situation that Jushiro was now in. Slipping her fingers into his hair the young woman raked her nails across his scalp and pulled him against her face to kiss him roughly, a loud moan parting both of their lips when she finally came over his pulsating shaft whilst he released into the pit of her pussy.

Breathing raggedly Jushiro thrust into her a few more times, making sure to empty into her completely before pulling out, his body becoming weak and laying down beside her as she breathlessly panted and pulled the sheets a little higher up over their shoulders. Laying there for a little while Meganekko rested her head on his shoulder while he tried to stay awake that little bit longer.  
“We should continue this at my place once the snow has cleared.” Meganekko murmured, fumbling for her glasses.  
“Y-Yes...” Jushiro stammered in response, slowly reverting back to being his shy natured self.  
“Then you are willing to be my partner?” she enquired.  
“Of course.” he spoke hazily, falling asleep now as she played with the ends of his hair and smiled, if only slightly.


End file.
